Halloween Scares
by Ambcakes
Summary: About how everyone scares each other the day before Halloween then mostly on Halloween more stuff SPOILERS! If I say the rest


**AN: Hi guy's! I had this really good idea of the gang scaring each other XD hope you like XD and today/tomorrow whatever day it is lol HAPPY HALLOWEEN going to make it a oneshot so going to be long but still hope you like! ENJOY! And have fun today! PS: PLZ review! I know its early but wanted you guys to read it early XD**

Tomorrow is the day of scares and all fun. Hiccup was in the Mead Hall. Astrid wrapped her arm a round Hiccup's waist.

"Hi." She says. "Hey." He said. "Going to scare people tomorrow?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, Halloween is my favorite holiday." Astrid replies. Hiccup smiles and she does to. "Well I go see you a round." She say's. She then kissed him. "See ya." Hiccup said.

Astrid walked out of the Mead Hall but when she did a zombie Snotlout went running into her, she screamed.

"Ha! Got you." Snotlout said. "No you didn't." Astrid replies. "Really then what was that scream?!" "I… Aaa… um was screaming of laughter." Astrid said. "Sure didn't sound like it." Snotlout say's. "Just go away." Snotlout leaves and Astrid walks into Heather. Heather moved to Berk because her land was dangerous so now her family lives on Berk.

"You ready to get Snotlout?" Astrid asked in an evil way. "Yes!" Heather said in the same way. "Ok, here's the plan we will sneak out at night knock at his door and when he open's it he won't see us so… then we will throw a fake zombie at him and he would scream like a girl but we would be in our houses then cause you would lunch the zombie in his face cause your closer and I don't want to wake Hiccup up so…. yeah that's the plan got it." Astrid said. "Got it." Heather replies.

Then it was dark and Astrid and Heather got their supplies ready Heather took the string into her house. Astrid knocked at Snotlout's door.

"Hello?" Snotlout say's. Then a zombie hit him in the face and he screamed, and woke up the whole village. Hiccup and Astrid both sat up in their bed.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked. "I don't know." Astrid say's.

They both walk out of their house and saw Snotlout.

"Snotlout why were you screaming?" Astrid asked. "Zombie in my house!" He screamed. Heather tried not to laugh and Astrid was laughing in the inside. Hiccup just rolled his eyes and opened the door and saw a fake zombie.

"It's fake see." Hiccup say's. "Right I knew that." Snotlout said. "Then what was that scream?' Astrid asked. "It was a fake laugh." "Yeah, sure it was." Hiccup said.

Hiccup takes Astrid's hand and they both walked away to their house.

"I know it was you Astrid." He say's. "How do you know that?" She asks. "I know you Astrid." They both smile. Then Hiccup opens the door and lets Astrid in first. Then they both go up stairs into their room and cuddled with each other. The next morning was Halloween and Astrid got right up and Hiccup did to.

"See you later." Astrid said. "See you." Hiccup said back. Astrid walked to Heather's and knocked.

"Hey." Heather say's. "Hi, you ready?' Astrid replies. "Yeah!"

The girls went walking to find Ruffnut but then Snotlout jumped right into the girls and they both screamed.

"Snotlout!" The girls yell. "Ha, that's what you get for scaring me last night!"

"How did you know it was us?" Astrid asked. "Cause I know you Astrid." "Wow, Hiccup said the same thing." Astrid say's. "Now I'm going to get Hiccup." "NO!" Astrid yells.

"Why?" Snotlout asked. "Cause not without me." She say's. "Wait here I will be right back forgot something." Astrid continued. "Ok." Heather and Snotlout say. But Astrid didn't forget anything she went right to Hiccup.

"Just giving you heads up that Snotlout is coming to scare you." Astrid said. "Ok…" Hiccup said confused. "Well long story so just giving you a warning." Hiccup just smiled. "Well I got to go before he find's me." Astrid said. "Bye." Hiccup say's.

Astrid walked away back to Heather and Snotlout.

"I thought you were getting something Astrid." Snotlout said. "Oh, I decided I didn't need it." She say's. "Oh, ok let's go." "Actually I don't want to cause then I'm going to feel bad about doing it." "Come on your boyfriend Hiccup is not going to be mad at you." Snotlout say's madly that she went to Hiccup then him. "Just go without me." Astrid said. "Come on Heather let's make him do it by him self." Astrid say's while pulling Heather away. "Ok…"Heather replies." Don't tell Snotlout that I told Hiccup that he was coming." Astrid said. "Cross my heart." Heather replies. "Let's go scare the twin's and Fishlegs." Heather replies. "I would love that." Astrid said. The girls walked into Heather's house and planed for a few minutes. As they were Snotlout went to where Hiccup was and tried to scare him.

"Nice try Snotlout." Hiccup say's with a smirk. "How did you know?" Snotlout asked. "First you really don't like me and you're not good at trying to be sneaky." Snotlout just walked away. Back at Heather's house the girls decided to tell them a myth that even Fishlegs would think it was true then they would act it out with cloth's they made and makeup.

"Ok you ready?" Astrid asked. "Yes." Heather replied. They went to find Fishlegs and the twins. They find them in the training academy.

"Hi guy's." They all say. "Hi." Astrid and Heather say at the same time. "Whoa, and I thought only twins speak at the same time." Tuffnut said amazed. "As you know that today is Halloween something scary just happened to us and we are warning you, see someone headless on a dragon he is known as..." Heather say's then Astrid joins in "DEATH KILLER!" "Come on everyone knows that's a myth." Fishlegs said with a smirk. "Everyone say's that because they don't want you to be scared and when people do they end up getting killed!" Astrid say's evilly. "But I don't care I'm going to find DEATH KILLER and try to kill him with my… um… ah… hands! And have a sword!" Heather yelled.

"G-g-go have f-f-f-un d-d-dying." Fishlegs said with fear. The girls walk out and Astrid takes a skrill named lightingbolt and painted him with red to make it look like blood then putt's a mask on that would holed her hair and cover her whole face to make it look invisible and takes a black cloak to cover her body and find's black boot's and pant's and she then put them on. Then Astrid takes a sword.

"I'm ready." Astrid said. "Me to." Heather replies. The two girls walk into the woods where the twin's and Fishlegs were close. Then Heather screamed as load like she released Thor in the woods. The twins turn around along with Fishlegs and saw DEATH KILLER who was Astrid but they thought it was real and ran off to get Snotlout they thought he would help cause he loves Heather. The girls then fly into Heather's house laughing then Astrid changed back into her regular cloth's while Heather takes the paint off of the skrill then putt's him back where he was and when she came back Astrid was ready. But the girls couldn't stop laughing.

"What's so funny?" The twin's asked. "We got you I was DEATH KILLER and my dragon was lightingbolt." Astrid said with a smile. "Not funny." The twin's say with Fishlegs. "Yeah it was!" Astrid and Heather say at the same time again. "Stop doing that!" Tuff yells. "Sorry." They both say. Then they all laugh. "Well I will see you all later." Astrid said. "Bye." She continued. "Bye" they all said. "Seriously this is getting scary and today is Halloween which makes it scarier!" Tuff say's paranoid. "Yeah but I can live with it… not really." Ruff said. "I new that was just a myth I should of known." Fishlegs added. "Sucks to be you." Tuffnut replied. Fishlegs gave him a frown. Astrid walked to Hiccup.

"Hey." she say's. "Hey." He say's back. "When would you be free?" Astrid asked. "Maybe now." Hiccup said. "Good I can't be with the others." "What about Heather?"

"Yeah but I was with her half of the day and now I want to be with you." She said with a smile. He gave her a kiss. "We can go for a flight?" Astrid said with a little high pitch in her voice. "If that's what you want." Hiccup said. They both smile then hop on their dragons and disappear in the sky. Where the others were they went to do dragon racing. Ruff won the race because Snotlout gave her the black sheep.

"Wow I'm surprised she won where is Astrid and Hiccup?" Gobber asked. "They go for flights when Hiccup has the chance." Valka replied. "Oh, they see each other at night." "Yeah but you know hard to explain lets just they really love each other." "Their can make love night." Gobber said with his eyebrows going up and down. "Gobber!" "Sorry."

Snotlout and Fishlegs were flirting with Ruffnut and Tuff just walked away having a gross face on.

"Love how you help!" Ruff shouted. Back were Hiccup and Astrid were on a small land. Half of the day was gone and there is still time for scaring but Astrid just can't scare Hiccup even though it will be adorable hearing his scream. Toothless wanted to go for another flight so he started to jump up and down.

"I think he wants to go for another flight." Astrid said with a smile. "Yeah we gotta get back anyways." Hiccup replies. They get up and hop on their dragons then fly away.

They land on Berk.

"There you guys wonder where you went." Gobber says with a greeting. Hiccup and Astrid just smile.

"I will see you later." Astrid says while taking his hands and holding them. "Yeah."

He gave her a kiss. She smiles at him and he does to. Hiccup then walks away while Astrid walks to Heather.

"Where did you go?" Heather asked. "I went for a flight with Hiccup." Astrid replies.

"Oh, you ready to scare I was bored I need your help to scare you know." After Heather said that they both laughed. "So what scare should we do?" Astrid asked. "I don't know lets plan together." Heather replies. They both walk into Heather's house and planed some more. "Let's just do a regular scare like zombies." Astrid says. "Yeah let's just do that." Heather said. They put some paint on them colors of red white and grey and put ripped on cloths over the not ripped cloths.

"You ready?" Heather asked. "Yep." Astrid replies. They both look for Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. They find them close to the woods. The girls sneak in and then jump out and yell "I want your brains!" They all scream and run away. Astrid and Heather laugh.

"That was funny." They both laugh. Toothless then jumps out and the girls scream and run away, Toothless was confused then waked away to Hiccup.

"Hey bud." Hiccup says. Toothless tries to tell him what happened making him dance. Hiccup smiles.

"That was creepy lets go scare the zombies!" Tuff said. "Thing is why did the zombies want your brains when you guys don't have one." Fishlegs says. "That is true Tuff doesn't have a brain." Ruff replies, "Hey, well I will take that as a compliment." Tuffnut said. Snotlout rolled his eyes. Then the twins quickly dress as zombies and scare Fishlegs and Snotlout. "I go them!" Tuff yelled. "No, I did!" Ruff yells back they both start repeating what they say while punching each other. It was finally night time and Heather and Astrid scared every body half the night. Astrid went into her house but could it find Hiccup. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist she almost screamed but hiccup covered her mouth. When he let go Astrid saw Hiccup.

"Hiccup you scared me." She said. He smiles and gives her a kiss on the lips. Astrid wrapped her arms around his neck and has her fingers in his hair. They both break apart.

"Come on lets get some rest." Hiccup says. Astrid smiles and they both get in bed, Astrid wrap's her arms around his neck and Hiccup wrap's his arms around her waist.

It was the next day and Halloween was over. Hiccup and Astrid walk out and say bye. Astrid walks to Heather.

"Halloween was fun this year." Heather said. "Till next year." Astrid replies.

"What do you think Snotlout wasn't Halloween fun?" Heather asked. "No!" He shouted. "The only thing that was creepy was you two kept talking at the same time and those zombies." Tuff said. Astrid and Heather laugh. "What's so funny?!" Fishlegs asked. "We were the zombies!" Astrid and Heather say at the same time. "Stop doing that!" Tuffnut shouted. "Hey! You guys were the zombies!" They all say except Astrid and Heather. "Yeah." The two girls said. Hiccup lands where they were at.

"You seriously letting them scare people?!" Snotlout asked madly. "Yeah." Hiccup replies. Hiccup and Astrid were holding hands. Snotlout just stormed madly. "Bye!" The twins say. Then they all went for a flight without Snotlout. Heather has her own dragon now it's a Deadly Nadder named Spiker. They all found land and landed there and talked and had fun.

**AN: Hope you liked I couldn't think of a name for Heather's dragon and Spiker just came in my head so have fun today sad thing is I can't have most of the candy cause of my braces and I was going to be older Hiccup but couldn't make the armor so then going to be younger Hiccup this year but they target ran out of my size of the fur vest -_- but now going to be Rainbowdash lol have fun today/ tomorrow when ever you read this and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD gets lots of candy! Just don't eat all of it in one day! XD**


End file.
